warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Please Leave a Message Below um...sure :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) my internet is messed up at my house ( my fast computer doesn't work so now i have to use my slow computer D:)so now i only use the school computer to edit. and if you leave me a message i will have to check it tomorrow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) do you wanna edit the rogue RP and chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Icewish, sorry for the upset, anyway please go look at Warriors: Dawn of new beginings wikipeda, don't worry there is a link on my page, it is like fan fiction but for the future versions of Warrior cats Scorchstar7777 (talk) 16:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) internet fail icy i cant go on the internet at my house because both my computers wont work so i will have to edit at school D:Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hi hi i was wondering if we can make our own characters. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) hi how can i chang the title to fuzzypelt? i want it to be fuzzykit (im still new to this but ill get the hang of it :) Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Its just that one of the cats i adopted was named spottedpelt... Faolanmacduncan (talk) 03:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icy, I am so sorry! I didn't know everyone on Wolves of the Beyond wiki would follow me here D: As annoying as they can be with questions, they're very faithful editors ;D [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 12:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I create a top ten list for the best fanfiction? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay. Never mind then! [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that Moss has a wiki? I didn't 'till just now! I'm not exactly sure what it's called, but there's a link on her user info... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) can i have falling snow back? The Catergories just slipped my mind. Please? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 21:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! My chat doesn't work -_- And I made a waffle :P [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes they are xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah, not in the mood.Silverstar 22:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. :( My chat doesn't work, and my dad doesn't want me on wikia. (He doesn't want me on chat, but I can be on wikia. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I have a question. Can we make our own clan? I just wanna know :) Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 18:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if me and Skypelt could create a clan. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt's my friend who joined the wiki. Here: user:Skypelt20 ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I've been snooping around, but in June you said I could create a Clan, then put me aside, and now you're letting two inexperienced users create their own Clans? I'm confused. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 04:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, it sounded like I was accusing you, didn't it? I'm sorry. I was just trying to remind you. And even if I can't create a Clan, I'll get the RP active again :) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) okSilverstar 21:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :( I only wanna be in this wiki :( Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, any ideas on how? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I heard if people get the RPs active they can get a clan (sorry for snooping :( ) I like to try. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy, I found son fanfictions but I don't know if they are supposed to be in the adoptables: The Story Of Leafsong, Fallowkit's Power, and Run!. If i did something I'm not supposed to do then I'm sorry, I only wanted to help. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry if i use the cat pic. I wanted to put the cat pic i only did it two times i'm sorry.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) icy please dont curseCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry i'm new to this i didnt read the rules yet im really sorryCinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) plus i was kidding i did not mean it i'm am very sorryCinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy :) How many more RP Clans do I have to activate? PS: You meant by activating the Clans, like activating the Clans not the packs and dragon tribes? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i didnt mean it and i dont like it when someone yells at me it makes me upset im sorry so so so sorry my friend showed this to me and i didnt know what to do now i know and i really didnt mean to i just was mad i dont know why but im sorry dont bann me please im so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry Icewish.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) and you are awesome really you are more than awesome Icewish please forgive me and that message was from me you are more than awesomeCinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Srry, I'm on my school labtop, and everytime i move a page, it crashes. I can't get on chat. =(Silverstar 22:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i didnt know that moss typed fast.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you weren't supposed to. I was just wondering in case you were counting. Did you see the second part of my message? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Icy. With the help of absolutely no one -_- I activated every RP on here except for the SpoofClans. I have a solid hate for those, I'm sorry. But, I did it all, it's finished. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 04:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing some, but I'm on it. ^.^Silverstar 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright!Silverstar 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course I forgive you! Can you please just delete my last post D: I don't want anyone to see my spazzyness... xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. You have no idea how lame I feel right now xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I. Feel. Like. Dirt. I can't create that Clan page until I do exactly what you told me to do. It's a pride thing with me xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I am dreadfully sorry. And if you insist, I'll create the Clan. I know the coding :) You should make it a template, you know, with the } and } for the colors... I need some time to think, and I'll have to ask Faolan what she thinks of it, or what she wants to suggest. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm saying xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I thought of some names. You decide which one sounds the coolest :D Here they are: FernClan, PebbleClan, BrambleClam, MistClan, and DuskClan. Personally I like FernClan or MistClan, but you decide. So, should I make MistClan's page? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But I can't RP for very long... I have to eat in a few. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry kim i did not know you were icy i'm leaving I've been thinking about Minecraftwolfstar... If she angers you, tell me and I'll scream at her:P Cause I like screaming at people x3 Faolanmacduncan 07:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait...Icy? What did WolfStar do to get herself banned for a year plus chat forever? Was it really bad? FernstarLeader of MistClan 00:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't against your choice, I was just wondering xD FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. She acts like a new user every time she edits -_- FernstarLeader of MistClan01:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: If you're wondering, I can't chat, I need to get some sleep o_o You need a Starclan page and a Starclan Roleplay Page You should have a page for Starclan and Starclan roleplay Indigostar (talk) 21:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Were is the Skyclan stuff OK Indigostar (talk) 23:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Start A chat Indigostar (talk) 23:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Who owns Aquilis do you know? Indigostar (talk) 00:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) let's start a chat k Who owns Eaglestar from Fireclan Indigostar (talk) 00:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) were are all the badges I'm trying to edit as much as I can. I'll try harder. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) RE sounds easy enough :D i can add flair to them right? without the colors like you said right? im on comm chat if you wanna talk directly so we dont have to communicate through messages when we dont have to (unless you arent on :P) Could you please explain to me what you mean by proper format on my skypelt roleplay page before you delete that Page. I worked hard on that page. Please! Skypelt20 (talk) 00:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ''"I am the Voice of your hunger and pain''" Charart Hi Icy! can you make a Charart for Nemo? Fur color: Black and white Eye color: Pale green Long hair Rank: Kittypet Faolanmacduncan 03:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry i was doing HW when you got on D': im still here ''"I am the Voice of your hunger and pain''" 01:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well he "trolled" my wiki! I'm still mad at him... planning my revenge >:D Faolanmacduncan 03:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll tell night. for your last questions:....maybe.... also chat? Faolanmacduncan 03:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) hey is is wolfstar. I fell stupid about contacting you on another wiki but it is useless and the ban has no reasons. Hey Icy, I saw that Fallingstar, leader of SkyClan, has no page. Would it be O.K for me to create a new cat to fill the position? I am a leader....So I stand on the Skyrock.... Any Clans with inactive/not editing often users with high positions? I'll update you on them if you like. Lilly's List I'll add them as I find them Gingerstar- Not much content Featherpelt-Again, not much content i did the poll thing ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) blanks ok, ill stop drawing them for now, but ill start again whenever you say the word ;) but i'll still draw the art for Asorak ;p [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''"I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 22:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hi icewish! Faolanmacduncan 02:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just based it on what was outlined in the Rules and Help Guide, and whether it was of a decent length, is all. I did the "gray fur" thing as I thought it may better organise :) I noticed, and removed that category. :) Blimey, 99 edits in 2 days. As in... ? I know that's a stupid question XP kk.If I get rid of the gallery on Featherwish, will it be O.K? PS: Could you do Featherwish as a Charart? Fur color: Light grey tabby Eye color: Aqua-blue Long hair or short hair: Sort of middle length, do short if unsure Rank: Warrior Any special markings (Example: A long scar down front right leg): Not that I can think of. K, I'll remove the gallery, and then I'll have to change Tawnyshadow's history a bit. That's great, thanks! Could you possibly... Make me a charrie? :D? A she-cat, light brown tortoise-shell, with white,dark brown and black splodges on her back, legs and tail. She has a white scruff, with a black ear, and dark brown paw. (P.S this is Thejenster3, I just changed my sig >:3) [[★Brambleheart★]] (talk) 16:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy, would it be alright if I made the longhaired Leader blanks? I want to start making up for what I've missed, plus I'm eager to do Mossstar's Leader :3 I can make both male and female, if you want. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yayz. ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 23:07, November 16, 2012 (UTC) PokeClan Hi Ice, I see Swampert is up for adoption in PokeClan, and I don't wanna be rude, but reading PokeClan's history, would it be okay if I rped him? ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 11:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) O Is Clan Creation still open? Name Of Clan: SparkClan Traits: SparkClan cats are generally best at keeping secrets. SparkClan cats are innately stronger on stormy days. SparkClan cats can sprout wings made of pure electric for a short time, but doing so can drain the cat considerably. History: There was once a time when dogs ruled the forest. Every place was owned by the dogs in packs, and no cat could be trusted. Everybody was scared of these dogs, and StarClan gazed down helplessly, not being able to help. The dogs patrolled the area, setting markers like the Clans of ancient times. Every cat moved through trees, afraid to set paw on the ground for fear of being mauled. But after many years of the dogs' cruel reign, one cat stood up for all. It was a timid, graceful she-cat, gold all over. Her name was Spark. She clawed the dogs' muzzles until they ran away. Apparently, they all went to live with Twolegs, in case the cats came again. So that cats stayed strong, Spark formed SparkClan. She had always believed in StarClan, having seen one of those starry warriors in dreams. Every cat joined, just in case the dogs struck back. But they never did. Personality: SparkClan cats are the firmest believers, like Spark was. They tend to be very secretive, but considerate and kind to all cats that do not pose threats to their Clan. They turn out to be very good fighters, although offense seems to be their biggest strength. Territory: They live on flat moorland directly underneath the sky. It stretches for many miles, their border on the left side is the Malkia Woods, the north the hill, and the right the river. Their south border is a small gurgling stream. Their camp is a meadow underneath the sun. Hi Icy, I was thinking about the Clan creation blog and remembered the Lightning Tribe I came up with. What should i change the name to? I have NO idea ;-; ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hm............. *thinks* Rolling Thunder Tribe? xD That reminds me of Rolling Stones. Hm.... Striking Bolt Tribe? *dies* Rolling Thunder Tribe kinda sounds cool in my opinion x3 What do you think? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Errm...Icy Why did you delete my page Bramblestar? I didn't break any of the rules. If the picture was added incorrectly, it was too big to fit in normally. ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 20:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Icy, I was trying to be funny. :( ★Brambleheart★ (talk) 21:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Icy, you on? Hi, I was just wondering if there was some sort of map that showed where all the clans live? It's a bit confusing. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 19:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy, where is the place on the Admin dashboard where you can edit emoticons and stuff for chat? I want to try some on my wiki, and set up a filter. :3? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) OK. Oh well. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:51, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Faolanmacduncan 17:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I remember :) You are such a good drawer! And sorry I haven't been on lately, my life has been busier than ever in these past months. FernstarLeader of MistClan 19:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy, I've noticed most of the Chararts sit there for about a month, and usually 2-1 people say approved on them. Maybe we should make a date when they get approved, like if they have one approved on them, and no one else comments on them, they can be totaly approved in maybe a week.Silverstar 23:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we could have a Secret Santa? FireClan As Eaglestar's up for adoption, and has no page, can I create a replacement? I have a really good plot idea :D Thanks Icy! Sorry Icewish, I didn't know and how do I enter Pokeclan? Scorchstar7777 (talk) 01:26, December 3, 2012 (UTC) here it is -_- 03:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) .... huh? 03:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Icy, I made the Long Furred warrior blanks transparent, but for some reason, they're not. :/22:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, Rowan never lets anyone in her wiki use the name Rising, even if it's part of another wiki, because her cat is based after her cat, who died. There's more to it, but I won't say. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) She was never fine when Feather used that name, or when Silverw used the name in a different wiki.. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) x3 I just don't want Silverw to faint like Feather. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Kk, thanks. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystal']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 03:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) well, here it is > idk. I got so confused. 02:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Its the 2nd one on my list 01:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) A ginger with white patches ~Fuzzy Hi Icy Its me edme I have a question, Do you have to pay for GIMP and I started the charcart thing (just wanted to ask and let you know) Thanks bye Edme4ever232 (talk) 18:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Did what you said 01:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) hey im still on chat sorry i wasnt talking i was doing an assignment and writing ^^; [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|"I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry....again i was doing my homework, sorry D< im still on chat though sorry im still here chat im on chat :3 [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|"My enemy is a notion, not a nation."]] 00:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Going to my G-ma's for X-mas, see you in about two days after X-mas! DXSilverstar 21:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I will never do it again.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 18:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! Yeah I have been away for a long time. I am going to try to be a little more active :D and rp some more. Any huge news I should know about? Glad to be back! Prickle! 13:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll never let it die! <3 Anywho, is there a Tribe i can be Healer in?Silverstar 17:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue. I will be on about every day or atleast I wil try. When the holiday break is over I will have some homework, but I can try to get it finished Prickle! 17:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) its fine xD well i'm on chat if you want to come on :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry i guess i still get your time and mine confused :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 19:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I saw your blog on the Smash Bros wiki and would like to say that when you actually leave I will try to actually keep this wiki alive. It'll be worth it, Icy, I promise. If you like, unless you would like to choose a more senior user like Prickle, or Silverwhisker, I'll take it upon my shoulders and try to give it its full potential. Hey Icy, can i have Vaporeon's brother? I want the eevee-kits to have an active uncle. <322:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete Blossomstorm? I got promissin from her old owner to have her from the cat adoption so I wasnt doing anything wrong. Edme4ever232 (talk) 18:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) explain please Edme4ever232 (talk) 18:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) When you have the time look on the wolf pack adopition's Edme4ever232 (talk) 19:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you bring back frostbites page I didn't get to finish him thats why it had no categoriesEdme4ever232 (talk) 19:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ok is it alright that I post a fanfic blog about my open slots for characters if people want to be in the story they had to fill out a resume (kinda) and they had to tell me which one they would like to roleplay or be as?Edme4ever232 (talk) 20:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) thx. Don't I have to contribute to make a fanfic? oh and can I have the fanfic omen of the threeEdme4ever232 (talk) 20:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Aww ok and how do you make a page?Edme4ever232 (talk) 20:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ok thxEdme4ever232 (talk) 20:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) So can you bring back frostbite (one of my roleplay cat's) I wasn't finished when you deleted itEdme4ever232 (talk) 21:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ok sorryEdme4ever232 (talk) 21:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but how in the heck do I create a cat, write a fanfic, and join a Clan? Please answer ;) CupcakeCrazy43 (talk) 22:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC)CupcakeCrazy43 How do i make Orangepelt's destiny mine? what do I do? Edme4ever232 (talk) 23:19, January 6, 2013 (UTC) sandkit?Edme4ever232 (talk) 23:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Can I have whitedash from Riverclan? When ever I asked before I never got a answer so I'm asking you now XPEdme4ever232 (talk) 00:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank's again Icy (oh check out my new fanfic Orangepelts destiny) and I replied to your comment on fanfic and I would also like if you tryed for a slot but its up to youEdme4ever232 (talk) 00:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah if she can speak english that would be awsome but if not its okEdme4ever232 (talk) 00:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) With what? o_o ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry Icy, but I'm afraid I've been contributing to other wikis more than this one. DX I'll try and get back on my feet as soon as possible. And nothing's wrong with the wiki. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry D: sorry about that, im on two different chat rooms and im writing. im still on chat ^^' [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|"My enemy is a notion, not a nation."]] 02:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Que?Silverstar 22:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Kay, I'll help when I'm on, cause I can't help when I'm not on. x3Silverstar 23:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) i'll try Hey Icy i'm probably not ganna be active but i will try to edit as much as i can.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Icewish, I'm really sorry for all the mess and trouble you gone through to help me fix my mistakes. I am very greatful for it all but I feel like I'm annoying you and if I am just tell me. You have your own opinion to my careless mistakes and if you have a comment just say it. And I will say again ; I'm soooo sorrry! Edme4ever232 (talk) 01:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, icy wanna roleplay with me on Lone wolves/ roleplay You still there? If not then just sayEdme4ever232 (talk) 00:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Icy, can you plz help me real quick.... On my wikia I was fixing up some stuff and I really need you to put all the roleplay's under Clan/Roleplay plzzz and make a rouge rolplay and a kittypet roleplay thank you I hope thats not too much to ask!Blueheart232 (talk) 21:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) FC Her name was acutually Eaglestar I have no idea what happened to her or her page. It is okay, I don't need to rp the leader. I guess I will create a cat in that clan then. Prickle! 15:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. icy I got GIMP and I'm ready to use it so if you have an assinment for me just measage me or something XD. I need something to work on. Blueheart232 (talk) 01:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm done... with one... see> look, I'm sorry last night I was very tired and I didn't want to keep you waiting so I just did it, it does look like a muddy cat don't it? .-. I fail but I shall try again! Edme4ever232 (talk) 16:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) k If I messed this up...... then idk- Edme4ever232 (talk) 16:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Like on the sides? Wanna chat on my wikia or RP?Blueheart232 (talk) 22:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) K finished gray cat..probaly bad isn't it.. and sorry if I couldn't color eyes I would mess up every time... Look, Icy I'm trying my hardest, but I never here any encouragement...... I'm dislyexis k? It's hard for me sometimes and you gotta understand that. I'm doing the best that I can but me trying isn't good enough for you is it? :(Edme4ever232 (talk) 23:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Icy....How come you took out my website on your That's it- Goodbye! blog? Are you not gonna be on that site anymore? 05:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) But.... I deleted all the thunderclan cats from the real clans. And I would NEVER be a replica of them! thats *shudders* scary to think about 05:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) They are gone XD I deleted them and sighed while doing it 06:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy, I'm really sorry about how I made you stressed, and told you to delete alot of stuff...I was wrong. =(Silverstar 19:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) -groans- I'm trying to on my free time, it's exam week for me. x.xSilverstar 20:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat cause we haven't talked in forever!-Bluey 00:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) chat Icefern and i are still on chat and i did say hi :| did chat freeze on you or somethin'? [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 02:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry it took forever. 21:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) icy what happened to gold's page? (Gold is one of my RP characters)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) K done, Is it good, ok, bad ugly? 01:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) K, give me some tips 01:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Better? at all? 01:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) k 02:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry :( sorry if i havent been very useful to this wiki lately :( i mean with rping and stuff (xO [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 03:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) OK I think I got it 20:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) K I tried again and went as quick has possible so here 23:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) K I redid the ginger cat and made this 23:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll never be as good as you but I'll try XD! So what should the to-be look like? 00:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Umm can we not do a to be for some reason those blanks don't work on my computer. So do a clan cat please 00:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) K I had to use another one, 00:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I told YOU already, my computer doesn't work with the tribe of rushing water blanks. It just comes out black and stop yelling, you never told me to save anything. You never support me in my characterarts only dragonlitch does. It really hurts me when everything I do you say, Not approved. I am trying my best ok? And if my best isn't good enough for you, then I rather have a different mentor :/. 01:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) look im sorry k ? 01:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hola, I'm dawn ailures. Thank you for the welcome! I know writing that message probaly took a long time so thank you! Takeachance32 (talk) 01:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) oh....ok I only came to this wikia to make friends, I mean i have friends but not many. I hope I can see you on other wikia's. If so can you please link them? Takeachance32 (talk) 02:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank you, I hope to see you on there! :). I have a question. Are you spanish? and thank you, you seem very nice too. I read your Blog, Bye and I agree with you, our life shouldn't just be on the internet. We have family and friends who love us and we should spend time with them! Anyways goodnight. XDTakeachance32 (talk) 02:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It's too bad this wiki's dying... :( Do you mean to make the new wiki like this one cuz this one's dying? I'll gladly join. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 09:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Icy, it makes me really sad that you feel so bad about yourself. You are a wonderful person, kind, smart, friendly,... There are a million other great things you are. I think you may have depression. I had it once, and cured it by getting a psychologist, doing the things I love, taking a break from the things that make you sad, and praising yourself, not scolding. Think about good things, not bad. If this wiki and/or the people on it are making you sad, then take a break from us , but please come back! If this makes you feel awkward, then sorry, but I'm pretty sure everyone here loves you. You are a great friend. If I was making you sad in any way, I apologize. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Don't Go... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 08:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Great. :) I hope you like the trophy. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 07:59, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Icy. I know you most likely will not see this, but I've been trying to reconnect with a few people from the wiki recently to see how they're doing, and was hoping that in the off chance you do end up reading this we could chat a bit? I really enjoyed my time on this wiki when I was younger, and I'd love to see how you're doing. If you do feel like saying hi, I'm on DeviantArt as Moonwing21. I'd be happy to hear from you! 00:10, April 21, 2017 (UTC)